


Steven Universe

by amuk



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Chibiusa and Pluto watch Steven Universe by the gate.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I think Pluto and Chibs would have regular movie nights.

 

Steven’s belly glowed, a shield popping out, and Chibiusa gasped in awe.

 

“It’s a shield! Steven has powers!” Wiggling out of Pluto’s arms, she got up and started to run around. “He can fight with his moms now!”

 

“Yes he can, Small Lady.” Pluto smiled, making sure to pause the episode as her young charge scampered around the Gate. Throwing a punch and rolling on the ground, Chibs re-enacted the fight.

 

“He can protect them and stay with them and--” She stopped talking abruptly, coming to a halt. “Hey, Puu…”

 

Sensing something was wrong, Pluto quickly moved to her. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Steven can help his moms, right? So he won’t be left behind anymore?” Chibs looked up, clutching Pluto’s arm tightly. “If I could do that, could I help mom? Could I be with her then?”

 

“Small Lady…” Pluto didn’t know how to respond to that--just what words could explain the Queen’s situation? None, not really. Not in a way that will help. Crouching, she gave her princess a tight hug.

 

“It would work, right? Right?” Chibs asked again, on the verge of tears.

 

Pluto closed her eyes, feeling all the possible futures that could stem from this moment. There had to be one that led to a smile, a laugh. “Of course it would.”

 

“Mom would be happy then?”

 

“She already is, Small Lady.” Pluto squeezed Chibs tighter, before pulling back. Brushing her messy bangs, all ruffled up from the running earlier, she smiled. “She has you and she is very happy.”

 

“But—”

 

“Small Lady, your mother will need your help someday,” Pluto promised.

 

“She will?”

 

“She will. But you’ll need to be ready then.” Getting up, she gestured back to the gate. “Why don’t we practice a little? We can fight gem monsters down here.”

 

Chibs eyes grew wide before she grinned broadly. “I’ll get Diana! She can be Lion!”

 


End file.
